Magnetism
by Crimsonberry255
Summary: After receiving a drunken kiss, Fenris is not happy with Anders. He tries to find revenge, but things don't always go according to plan when using Lyrium tattoos against a mage.
1. Chapter 1

******** NEW. I am going through my DA fanfiction and editing it, it really needs it! I have grown as a writer. Inquisition has brought me back into the genre. One chapter done so far! ******

**Ander's POV.**

**Anders acts the way he would be in Awakening. Justice is still around, though.**

**Rated M** for a reason. **Rough sex, light violence, graphic wording. **

_Probably sometime a bit before Act III_

_Enjoy and please tell me if you do. :)_

I sighed as I let the cool water of the waterfall hit my head, the pool of water beneath gently moving against my knees. It was mid morning, and just a bit of sun glimpsed through the foliage of the brush and forest. I could hear the beach a little while off, echoing off the trees, the salty smell just barely reaching my nose. There was only light, fine sand and some small rocks underfoot, a couple small fish darting around my feet in the shallow water that had probably been moved with the recent rains. I had a bit of cover around me, green trees surrounding the small, secret place.

Hawke was off with Varric meeting with correspondents of the Merchant's Guild today, and I was happy to have this particular lovely place to myself for some much needed grooming. At least I wouldn't be pestered, much, from what I could tell. The only companions I seemed to have were the sound of the wind through the trees, the birds, and the small, curious fish flitting around me.

I let the rush of the water slide away any grime or bit of sweat I seemed to have on my flesh, sighing as I thought that despite the conflict brewing in Kirkwall, at least I had this. The sound of the water and the pressure on my ears made everything silent, and there was nothing but me and the water.

Just when I was getting used to some privacy, I sensed him in the shadows, trying to sneak up on me, again. It had been like this all week, him trying to ambush me at inopportune times. To give the elf credit, he was light on his feet for all that armor on his frame. The lack of shoes made it easier too, absorbing more sound from his feet on the cool dirt and grass. I chuckled to myself, as I knew how the attempts usually ended. This was about the third time I found myself in light deja vu.

I smirked as I felt him creeping closer, like a beacon, the lyrium singing a song louder and louder as he approached. I cleared my throat, keeping my slim, naked back turned to him, hoping he was enjoying the view. I decided to venture into conversation, thinking it might make him back off. " You do realize that you can't sneak up on me right? You are so silent that if it were Isabella, or even maybe Hawke, I might be dead right now. But you don't seem to understand the smell you give off," I tossed out with a waving hand, trying to offer him a little advice.

I heard him grip his sword tighter, leather creaking under his metal gloves, a growling low in his throat. " You have no such claims for this 'smell'. I may not be such a_ woman_ with my grooming like you, but I keep myself clean, abomination," he spat back, thinking I had insulted him directly again.

I sighed, exasperated, wondering how he had been part of a magic dominant country for so long without understanding the effects of lyrium upon mages with strong ties to the Fade. Perhaps he did not care to notice, or admit it, the only thing on his mind being my death. I still kept my body facing away, my cheeks a little flushed pink from the prospect of him watching me, even if I was seeming to be only prey to him at this point.

" Don't assume things. I'm talking about your blood and skin. Your sword, too. I can smell them, the lyrium is always calling to me. You're never going to be able to surprise me unless you rip out your veins and use a sword of normal origins. Do you really not understand this, elf?" I asked, snatching my bathing oil from the small rock I used as a makeshift table and pouring it carefully onto my hand.

I pulled out of the waterfall, running my fingers over my blonde hair, the slippery liquid sliding under my palms over the clean, wet locks.

" An abomination is all you are. Nothing special, mage, and when I get in close, you won't stand a chance. The sneaking shall be no matter anymore," he growled huskily through his teeth, green eyes tracking my every movement and mannerism. I could hear the tension, the hunger in his voice for revenge. He was a wolf set for blood, and I always had to talk him down. Anyone who had calmed and handled a wild, hungry animal would know that it demonstrated to be more than just stressful. Of course I had failed before, and scars on my body proved that; demon, beast and human.

" You're right. Then again, I'd like to see you try after the last time," I grinned, deciding to turn around towards him, closing my eyes as I stepped back to rinse the oil from my hair. I could see where he stood now, arms stubbornly crossed, sword stuck in the ground by him. I felt my heart flutter as I saw him, staring me down and sizing me up. He wasn't wearing his breastplate, only gauntlets and leather gloves underneath up to midarm. The lyrium lines were visible on his tanned chest and shoulders. He also had a small look of maybe confusion or embarrassment on his face that maked me smirk.

" Are you sure you don't just like to sneak up on me to watch me be undressed? You have a talent for catching me with my pants down..." I suggested, letting my own eyes lock with his in a smoldering stare. He growled low again, cheeks flushing instantly a deeper color. " Watch your accusations, mage! The very thought of desiring you leaves a bad taste in my mouth," he retorted, grabbing the hilt of his sword with a tight fist and moving ever closer to me.

I didn't flinch as I was used to this by now. At least if this progressed into a serious fight, I would be clean head to toe. I rinsed the oil off of my palms, letting a tiny spark of lightning travel over my wet fingertips as a warning to him. I let him process the gesture for a couple seconds. The flush on his cheeks stayed, but his harsh gaze was back, intense and daunting. I sighed and walked over to where I had placed my large, fluffy towel, wrapping it around my slim, naked hips.

" All this over a measly little drunken kiss, elf? Guess I didn't get you plastered enough to enjoy it. I am sorry for the act," I chuckled, grinning while tucking in the top of the towel so it would hold. I sat down on a nearby dry rock, letting the wetness on my feet return to the pond.

" You violated me. It was not warranted in any way," he hissed low under his breath. I raised my eyebrows in amusement and chuckled at his antics. He frowned even further, then." You _do_ know that many humans use a kiss as a greeting? A sign of _petty_ affection? It is not always something so intimate," I mused, shrugging while taking out a straight razor and carefully running it over my cheeks and chin, the resulting hair looking like I had a clean shave a day earlier. I had enchanted it so it would not cut me completely clean back, made when I was younger and had more energy to devote to such inventions.

" I know that. But I see the ways you look at me, abomination. I do not think it was anything less than you meant it to be," he spat, really hitting the nail on the head despite my desire to show no such thing to him. That made me grin a bit wider as I dipped the blade into the water, then slid it against my towel to clean it. I put it back in its runed leather container that kept it sharp and safe.

" Oh? So you think I'm in love with you? Is that it, elf?" I laughed, leaning backwards to kick my feet around a bit impatiently. A small grin formed on his face, like he had caught me in a confession, although I was expecting more growling at my question. " I do. I won't allow it," he stated plainly with a hint of disgust in his voice. I snorted in amusement at his behavior, going between emotions on the subject, centering on anger.

" Even if I was in love with you, what make you think you could stop it?" I questioned, leaning forward, intrigued to hear what he would make of all of it. " I could always kill you," he said, face rather emotionless for the words that came through his lips. I swallowed quietly. I was used to his heated threats, but this one seemed to carry a bit more passion to it than usual. That meant it was time for humor to lighten up my nerves.

" That sounds all good and fine. I know you hate me, but...are you sure you aren't in love with _me_? You sure won't stop pestering me while I am undressed," I stated, shrugging at him while trying to keep calm, secretly shaking a little bit.

The tattooed elf's eyes grew large, face now red in what seemed to be pure anger. Without warning, he charged nimbly through the water at me, knocking my body back off of the rock and into the lake with quite a bit of force for such a lithe form. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me, then panicked as my face and upper shoulders were instantly pushed under the surface of the disturbed water. The metal armor on his fingers pressed sharply into skin and held my neck under as he used the other hand to wrap around my torso, keeping me from squirming.

I tried to relax myself for the sake of the breath I had left, but he had taken me by such surprise that not much air was left in my lungs. His finger was pressing against my windpipe, to which I knew could collapse in if he didn't want to be careful. I looked up through the splashing chaos of the white surface to see his face blurred with the ripples of the water as I writhed around aggressively under him. He wasn't showing signs of letting me go anytime soon, face set in anger and decision to finally do me in. I let my hand grip his shoulder firmly, and let loose a surge of electricity into the small amount of metal armor on it. I heard him grunt out in a muted tone of pain from underneath the water, his body flying backwards from the shock, armor smoking a little bit with singed fingerprints. I breached the surface of the water and took in gulps of air in relief, coughing as I kept my lightning magic ready for another strike against him.

" Damn mage!" he spat , moving forward to knock me against the smooth wall of stone behind the water fall. His wet, white hair clung to his tanned skin, tattoos glowing ferociously up and down his limbs. I hadn't seen them that bright in long amount of time, not since we had first met and butted heads. He dug his gauntlets into the skin of my chest, keeping me pinned to the cold, wet rock against my back. I felt the burning pain and liquid warmth as he broke skin and blood dripped out of the wounds. " Guess I found a sore spot," I hissed out, chuckling but gasping hard against the pain of the piercing metal.

He reached back to wind up, and his fist collided with my jaw with a hard thud. I grunted in pain, feeling more warm blood flowing from my lip and dribbling down from my nose, the iron taste thick in my mouth. I pulled in a breath through my gritted teeth before I decided to try one last desperate act. I carefully reached out my hand to his chest, holding tight as he tried to throw my grip off. My fingers shook and I touched a lyrium vein under my thumb, gathering magical energy inside of my fingertip. I saw him retracting for another blow with his arm, not even noticing my gesture, and I let loose a surge of spirit energy into the line of the tattoo.

His eyes widened, but more in a perplexed shock than in pain, this time. I took my advantage and let it go, deciding to drain myself of my magical reserves if it saved me. His face twitched in surprise and he retracted his hands from my skin, seeming dumbfounded. With the pressure of his hand lost, I slowly slid down to sit in the shallow water, rock at my back. Then a peculiar look came over him like he were drunk, eyes glazing over a bit, before he started to shake violently, grunting and shouting out loudly into the air.

I was happy that he was no longer strangling me, but I couldn't tell for the life of me what he was feeling, for it did not seem to be cries of agony. It seemed like it was shock and and ecstasy mixed together into one sound that he tried to muffle with an arm moving upwards to his lips. His tattoos flashed even more instensely as he wavered and fell down to his knees beside me. He covered his mouth with a metal hand, muffling the sounds that he could not seem to control. I watched in dire interest, shivering, naked and bleeding with nowhere to go but past him.

He buried his face in his hands as he shook violently all over, stifling groans and whimpers, eyes closed tightly. I ran a finger over my own lip and flinched, licking some of the blood off of it. I continued to observe him, catching my own breath as he started to settle down, merely gasping and sighing heavily. I was still in a bit of awe to be amused by the current situation. A hand flew out and gripped my shin, feeling as if he was set on crushing bone. " What...did you do to me, mage?" he asked, face cast downward.

I didn't answer, for part of me didn't exactly know. The grip got tighter. " What _did you do_?" he said loudly, with emphasis, looking up at me with a face flushed in heat. As he still fought to calm his breathing, I held my hands up in surrender. " I ...don't know," I said, watching him curiously, eyes locked with his. His hand dug into my skin now. " Lies! Tell me! You knew what that would do to me! You knew!" he growled loudly despite seeming to be rather fatigued.

" What did it do? I don't understand. All I did was touch you with magic, trying to defend myself," I answered, looking down at his pulsing lyrium burns. He grunted at me, though most of the fight seemed to be mysteriously drained from him. " How dare you violate me again, damned mage," he mumbled under his husky breath. " It felt nice? I was hoping it would hurt," I shrugged, being honest. He tried to claw his way up me to stand, but could not manage to get off of his knees, legs collapsing under him. He cursed in the Tevinter tongue and pounded a frustrated fist into the water, sending a couple fish scattering away.

" Mage. I will _kill_ you for this. My body is not your _toy_ to be played with!" he yelled, pulling me down into the water with him again. I took hold of his upper arms as he dragged me down, readying a bit more crackling energy in my fingers, but he didn't push my face under. He was unsteady, wavering this way and that as he tried to hold me down with his limited strength. " We could try and talk this out you know," I suggested, trying to smile sweetly, not expecting a great response.

He let out a long breath and glared over at me. Was he listening? Then he did what I had not expected. He straddled me, looking down into my eyes with hate and confusion. " What did you do to me?" he questioned again, softer this time. " I just shocked you with some magic...on your brand, right there," I stated, pointing to his chest. He looked down to it and back to me in silence and contemplation. After an awkward and silent minute, he spoke up again. " Do it again, but with less energy this time," he demanded, his face like flushed pink stone.

" Where?" I asked, licking my lips, finding myself eager to touch him again, to see the reaction once more. He took off his right gauntlet, throwing it on the rocks near us with a small clatter. He held out his hand to mine and leeringly I looked up to him. He nodded to me his permission and I swallowed hard before pressing my fingers to his, letting the magic flow into the small burns there. Immediately, his facial expressions changed, his eyes glazing over again, his breathing heavier. I raised my eyebrows at him in interest, but he didn't seem to be protesting or paying attention to my expressions. I found my face heating up a bit as I had him on top of me like this. I wasn't used to this position, unless we were caught in a fist fight, and that wasn't horribly before this drunken kiss a week before.

I watched as he bit down on his lower lip softly, eyes fluttering closed. I slowly let my fingers trace up the tattoos to his shoulder, then upwards to his collar bone. I heard him making small sounds in his throat, muffled by his closed mouth. I was starting to get a little nervous as I watched his face start to twist in pleasure. I was becoming hard under him, the mix of his scent and all the heated contact of our bodies setting my body alight. I desperately hoped he did not notice my appreciation, for he would probably rip my heart out if he felt it under his quivering inner thighs. He still seemed to be enthralled by my touch, which was sightly relieving even as my heart skipped a couple beats. I swallowed as a white hot desire started to form deep inside me, spreading through every part of my body. I had wanted him so badly already, finding him attractive despite our dislike for each other's ideas. There had been many years of pretending, teasing and arguing, but I literally had him under my finger at this very moment.

My mind started to entertain the thoughts of him writhing eagerly under me as I stroked him all over with my fingertips, all the while giving him a nice outflow of magic. The craving was starting to become rather unbearable, my body wanting to leave control behind. I wanted to see what other sounds he would sing under my agile hands and wicked mouth. I slowly let my fingers travel upward to his shoulders as he sighed, eyes closed and body quivering softly on top of me. I took a deep breath and let my hand slide up his neck, to which I got various gasps of approval. I felt his heart beat fast under my digits, and watched his flush travel down his body as I let a finger slide up his chin to his soft lips. He seemed to be completely mesmerized by the treatment.

At this point he let out a groan and opened his mouth to my touch, letting his hot tongue slide out against it, brands shining on the surface. My finger crackled in contact with the wetness of his tongue. I felt like melting right then and there, trying to keep from making any noise myself in response. But the way he looked, lapping and sucking on my finger was making me want to rip off the remainder of his clothes and bend him over right then and there to make him mine. A wicked part of my mind did not care what he thought about it. The other part reasonably argued to not frighten him off when I was getting so lucky. " Mmm," Fenris whimpered into my finger, letting his tongue circle around it and suck the tip, like my magic was the most amazing and delicious thing in the world.

I resisted the urge to tend to my stiff and now rather uncomfortable length, biting my lip to sober me. At least the pain of the cut was helping to distract me. But then I found myself inviting the small bit of pain along with the entire ordeal. Was nothing sacred? Fenris pulled back, and I got ready for a hard punch, but instead he grabbed my wrist and let his face fall down to my level. His warm lips smashed against mine in a heated and rough kiss.

My eyes widened, and I couldn't resist letting a soft, pleased gasp escape my throat into his awaiting mouth. His tongue lashed against mine in a feral, hungry way, seeming to crave as much contact of my mouth against his as possible. I let my own mouth dance with his as he urgently pinned my wrist above me, out of the way. " Do it," he panted, pulling back ever so slightly, but still brushing my lips with his own in a flurry of hot breath. " Do what?" I questioned, finding my mind spinning too much to figure out what he meant.

" Do it through your mouth," he grunted out, pressing his lips to mine once again, hungrily. I had not thought of that sort of trick, related to igniting his brands, but I focused hard on letting the magic flow upwards and onto the edge of my tongue. That earned me a loud groan from him, vibrating against my mouth, causing him to rut his body against mine fiercely. I had no real complaints about it, except that my erection was now caught tightly moving against his. I could not resist showing my appreciation for the friction and heat between us. I had forgotten what the weight of another man was like against me, hot skin and ruggedness. Luckily, he did not seem to care about my pleased reaction, beginning to urgently grind himself against me.

Like all those dreams that woke me in the night, sweating and sticky, I felt like this would end in a heartbeat. I tried not to dwell on it as Fenris kept up the urgent pace, energy crackling violently between our lips. The friction of his own clothed cock against mine was going to take its toll soon, as it had been a while for me. Normally it was my lovely hand at night to please myself and nothing more. I didn't know very much about his body, besides what I had gathered by healing him, but the increasing pitch of his groaning seemed to be indicating the promise of his release. I decided 'to hell with it', and rutted back demandingly against him, hips a mess of fervor and hardness aching to be relieved. His tongue licked along my sensitive, injured lip, but the small pain seemed to go right along with the fiery Fenris. If anything sexual was going to happen between him and I, I should have expected it to be rough.

" A-ah! And-" Fenris pulled his mouth back, moaning loudly, almost uttering my name in that small moment. That made a pang of disappointment shoot through me, so close to him calling out my actual name in acknowledgement. In the heat of the moment, I decided to let my inhibitions and worries go, throwing my head back into the shallow water with a loud splash. " Fen-Fenris!" I groaned out, watching him for a reaction to his name under my eyelids.

His eyes shot open in shock of hearing his name from my lips, but at the same time I felt him jerk and moan loudly as he came, writhing on top of me. The warm seed soaked through his breeches onto my bare, clean skin, sending me over the edge alongside him. My own cum splashed up between both our stomachs, sticky and hot. He quickly collapsed onto me, panting as I let my body ride the aftershocks of ecstasy, cold water against my burning skin making it all the more lovely. I tried to catch my breath, tempted to wrap my arms around him to hold him close. But I knew that was too intimate, and there was likely going to be enough of his anger to deal with without me being mushy. He was probably going to be cross as soon as he came to. I took a long, deep breath, waiting for him to sober and realize what we had just done. I tried not to visually cringe.

He rolled off of me, propping himself on his elbows, chest down in the water. He splashed some water against his sweating face as he caught his breath. I merely lay still, letting some of my body sink into the water to wash the mess away. Fenris brought himself to his feet, going to stand under the waterfall, letting it run over his lithe body. I couldn't help but lean my head back to watch the water slide off of his skin. I saw him undo his breeches, his back to me while he stepped out of them. I tried not to blush as I noticed that he wore nothing under them, his tattoos curling down his lower back and buttocks. He didn't turn to look at me as he ran his soiled clothing under the water, but it felt better than hearing curses and threats flying at me. After a couple minutes he wrung the cloth out and stepped back into it, not seeming to care that it was damp against skin. I looked away, trying to seem aloof, just in case he tried to catch me watching him.

" No one is to hear of this, mage," he stated plainly, without any sort of anger or much of anything else. I nodded, even though he was already walking away from me, grabbing his gauntlets and sword from the ground and rocks. He walked away calmly as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. I waited until he was out of sight to get up and wash the mess off of my skin. I suppose it could have gone worse. As much as it saddened me, the rational part of my brain told me that it was nothing short of pleasure that he had wanted, not me. There was a vulnerable moment of drunken need, and it didn't seem likely to happen again. I frowned, looking at my now soaked towel floating a bit in the water, sinking on one side in the rush of the waterfall.

" All is fair in love and war, my ass."


	2. Chapter 2

At the campfire that night, Fenris was a bit more silent than usual. I tried my best to throw out my normal sarcastic comments so that nobody would see that something in the air was amiss. I tried to distract myself from the thoughts that now haunted me in my head and in between my thighs.

I caught him biting a lip, looking a bit out into the distance, and I was grateful for the darkness around the fire to hide the flush in my cheeks. Those lips had been mine, and I wanted them again. It was going to be another restless night, tossing and turning. If the visions of him had ever been under control, they weren't any longer.

All of us drank late into the night, celebrating Hawke's good fortune in the negotiations with the merchant's guild. Things were goint reasonably well for everyone, under his leadership and Varrick's guidance. I had made sure to not push my own agenda too harshly. I knew that Hawke was very accepting of my condition and mages in general, but I didn't want to sound redundant.

Besides, as long as I got my job done, there was no need to fuss. Nobody needed to talk about the politics and religious issues out here for now. It was more of a time to relax, kill a couple stray mercanaries that were unlucky to be in our path, and make profit brokering deals. A calm before a storm.

Hawke's hands were always wrapped around Isabella, and she had no problem making sure to keep them there. He was a very good looking man, but he was much more of a brother to me than romantic interest. Not that I had a problem with women, either. Merril was a bit timid for my tastes, and frankly, I couldn't read her very well. Isabella had once offered, but I had passed out drunk that night.

Fenris. Now, he thought he was a mystery, but his anger and aggression showed through his movements and conversation. A raw energy, even negatively directed at me, full of promise and passion. It was still like a dream to me, remembering every little detail of that morning.

In my even wilder dreams, I had imagined him just so. Blood and violence and vigor. If I could ever take him as a lover, it would come with "battle scars", I was sure of it. I smiled to myself as I thought of this. I suddenly realized groggily that someone was saying my name, and I looked up. Most eyes were on me as I looked back in surprise. I instantly smiled.

" Sorry, Isabella. The ale has gotten me fantasizing about the man on your arm and how jealous I am. Obviously, I cannot have him for myself, but only if he had a sister..." I joked, trying to seem like I was more drunk than I felt.

I had learned to be more suave through a couple conversations with Varrick. Hawke laughed at my comment heartily.

" Now, now. Stay away from my lovely sister. She's off limits, even for a good mate like you. She would fall too hard, and you would break her heart, being a Warden and all. But, there's plenty of this delicious muscle to go around, right, Belle?" he asks her, chuckling.

" Now, I thought I heard you say something different when you weren't so drunk, my dear. Then again, there was that one time..." she says, thinking of something.

" Hey! You said you would never talk about that!" Hawke whined, gripping her arm and pouting.

" What will you give me to not tell?" she asked, grinning down at him.

He looks up innocently and then smirks at her.

" Why don't I invite you into my tent and show you? I have many things that may be of interest."

He takes her by the hand and winks before saluting us all goodnight. They go to their tent, all the while Isabella giggling and supporting Hawke as he pretended to be too drunk to get to the tent himself.

" I don't know about any of you, but I am freezing my ass off out here. I am heading in to cuddle up to a good book and a couple of thick furs," Varrick says, waving and stretching before leaving.

Merril smiles at me sweetly and slightly worried as always. She then gets up to go to her own tent, leaving me alone with Fenris.

I expect him to go to bed, but he seems intent on drinking himself into a stupor. I think I should maybe advise him not to, as a medical practitioner. I decide against it, seeing as he was probably used to it and was going to be more angry if I did. Instead, I took out some stones to carve some runes that I had been meaning to do.

Fenris was made of thin, wiry muscles. Obviously there for the strength he had. But I worried more and more as each bottle of alcohol was emptied by such a small body. Hawke might know better as to his drinking habits, as he and Varrick were always trying to outdrink Fenris at the tavern. Apparently even Varrick had been unsuccessful, unless he was holding back to keep a sort of reputation. He was a shaven dwarf, after all.

I finally gave up after watching his lips wrap around the tip of the bottles one too many times. It was adding more thoughts to my ridiculous fantasies. I decided to not say goodnight, thinking he probably would enjoy being alone with his drink. I opened then closed the tent, flopping down onto a mat. They were full of furs and blankets that kept the hardness of the ground at bay quite well.

Another ufortunate occurance was that I was stuck in the tent with Fenris. Isabella and Hawke had their own tent, as well as Merril, who preferred to sleep with Aveline when she wasn't on guard duty. Varrick refused to let anyone interrupt his reading time as well. That left the most ill tempered member with me. The most attractive as well.

I sighed, listening to see if he was doing anything different outside before I undressed myself down to my smallclothes and slipped into the bed. It was rather lovely and warm, keeping the moisture and cold out. I bit my lip, listening outside again, but not hearing Fenris budge.

The big decision was whether to wait until the morning, or get rid of this aching erection right at this moment. It wasn't letting up, and I doubted it would be very good to me at night. Better to deal with it instead of me waking up embarrassed and under a sword after calling Fenris' name all night.

I slid my fingers under the thin cloth and down my erection, gently kneading it before gripping it firmly. I wondered for a second if I should call up a silencing spell, but I was practiced at being quiet due to the Ferelden Mage Tower and traveling with the Grey Wardens. Even someone like Isabella would be impressed with my stealth. That made me smile to myself in a bit of pride.

Pumping myself up and down, thoughts of that morning rushed through my head. His strong hands around my neck and the heated words. Then rugged bodies crushing together, magical pleasure crackling between us. Lips and tongues battling each other for control. The sounds of his passionate moans catching in his throat as I merely touched him. His clothed cock against my bare one, hot and hard. The look in his eyes as he sucked the magic off of my finger. Finally, the thought of his warm cum soaking through to my hips. That set me off. I held my breath to keep from groaning as I came into my hand, much harder and quicker than usual.

I scrambled to find a small cloth to wipe myself off, and then settled back into my bed, covering my face with the covers to mask my hard breathing as I calmed it. I couldn't figure out if this whole thing was good or bad. It felt like Fenris had walked straight out of a fantasy.

But now that I'd had a taste of him, could I possibly deny myself again?

Could I keep any ounce of control?

I don't know.

I could only hope the night would not bring me dreams of him.


	3. Chapter 3

I dreamt that I was Justice.

Well.

Technically we are one and the same.

I was a mighty warrior in a world of dark dreams that haunted every Grey Warden as they slumber in the Fade. Endless monsters lurking in the cold shadows while melting fire spread throughout the broken land. Screams of terror and anger from human, beast and demon filled my ears. But Justice fought it. I fought it. I swung a razor-edged sword in strong, calloused hands to gut my enemies before me. Something was calling to me...singing to me.

It was a beautiful echo in this apocalyptic world of nightmares. Justice and I fought toward it together, the sound growing ever louder and more ethereal. I saw it glow in the distance. Lyrium. Ah. That made more sense. My body, in a sort of trance, hurled and slashed all the demons aside, ascending to the top of the jagged cliff where the tower of crystals lay. I kneeled gently down and the melody continued, ringing inside my veins.

I found myself reaching forward towards a large shard of it, caressing it with my fingers, running my tongue along it, like a lover. It was warm and calling my name softly. It tasted of the exquisite honey of the raw Fade...but something else was with it.

Salt?

I sucked on it more, eyebrows furled in confusion at the flavor. The lyrium tasted better than anything I could ever hope to eat or drink, sweet and making me ache. It seemed to be alive under my hands and tongue.

Maybe it was.

Small cracks seemed to form in the sky of my dream, but the warmth, song and flavor did not leave me. Bits of darkness and sparks of blue electricity shattered my slumber as I realized what the taste was.

Sweat.

I suppose, half asleep, I had reached out and...confusion shot through my senses and I conjured a silencing spell. I readied a ball of electricity in my hand, letting a cold light shine on my suspicion. Was it another dream?

Fenris, half undressed to his waist, lay upon me, running a hand through my hair, groaning in disapproval as I removed my tongue from him.

" Fenris, what are you doing?" I asked, whispering even though nobody could hear us.

" Couldn't stay away, damn mage. Don't say my name like I'm your ally," he said, and I could feel his lyrium tinted gaze flow into mine.

It was hard to tell, but as I held the light up to his face, he was flushed. He clenched his eyes shut, grunting in annoyance.

" I'm not...Fenris, you're obviously drunk," I said, making to get up, rolling my eyes and sighing as I saw the evidence in his pupils.

Why couldn't I just have him while he was sober?

" N-no. I mean...I am, Mage. I'm finding..that does not matter," he breathed out, voice also low like mine, but husky with desire, pushing against me, refusing to budge.

I swallowed, feeling my erection for the first time, even though I could tell it had been there for a while as I slept. His own was not completely apparent with the way he was straddling me, but I figured that it could not be far away. My face flushed at the thought. He had willingly come to me. Why not go along with it? Perhaps he would blame it on the drink, in the end.

It did not feel like it mattered, anymore, and I edged up to sit, lifting him into my lap. He was lighter than me, but even with the muscle, still an elf.

" What are you..." he almost protested as I hoisted him, but slowly shut up as I pressed my lips to his, letting some mana flow out into his mouth.

He groaned, closing his eyes shut quick and let his tongue slip into my mouth, eager to taste. I obliged, tongue meeting his in a frenzy of desire and energy. His whimpers were so addictive. Just when I thought I had heard all the sounds he could make, they changed, and a new set of them rang delightfully in my ears.

I resisted the urge to just scream in victory and pleasure as he lustfully wrapped an arm around my neck to tug at my hair, keeping my face on his. The other hand kept him steady on my shoulder. Every touch felt like a lovely burning spot of pleasure, even on simply my shoulder. I kept him occupied, sliding a hand down his chest with a nice crackle of lightning in my fingertips.

He groaned into my lips as I slid my hand down to toy with his breeches. I felt my old ways coming back, and in an instant had them to his knees. My eyes opened wide at what I saw before me.

Oh, Maker.

Let this not be a dream.

The tattoos that branded his skin slid up the stiff shaft of his cock as well, making the tanned skin even more beautiful. His brands gently glowed in contact with me, and I just had to gasp in awe.

I pulled back from him, earning a whimper of disagreement as he tries to get back at my mouth. I smirk and put a finger to his lips, shaking my head.

" What are you...up to, Mage? He asked, obviously annoyed with me, but breathing hard.

I smiled at him, bringing my finger tips from his mouth to mine and I sucked on them, flashes of light cracking as I coated them in spirit energy.

" What would you like me to be up to, Fenris?" I asked, finally giving into taking this thing as far as I could go.

I wanted him to squirm under me like I had made so many before him. But I wanted him even more than that. The feeling of our bodies together was a magical song of lyrium and magic. It was more than anything each of us had ever felt with anyone before. He would never fall into lust for a simple man like me without the aid of Justice.

I watched as he swallowed, unsure if he should answer me. He glared down at me with a bit of confusion, and I tried not to chuckle at how adorable it was. I let my wet finger slide down a central brand on his chest, making my way down his muscled stomach. He arched into me, biting a lip to try and keep from groaning, but failing rather horribly.

" Are you sure you don't want to tell me what you want?" I ask, sliding my finger in circles just above his proud cock. It twitched as I tickled his skin. He shut his eyes hard. I merely brought my other hand up to caress his inner thigh, never getting close enough to where he obviously wanted me to be.

" Just...uhn...damn it, Mage! Touch me already!" he moaned in frustration, the hand in my hair tightening strongly.

Pleased enough with that, I let the tips of my fingers slide over the head of his erection, hands faintly letting spirit magic out to tease him. I grinned and decided to wrap my hand around his hardened length. That earned me a surprised cry that caught a bit in his throat and a sharp tug on a bunch of my hair. His fingernails gave me a nice set of marks into the skin of my shoulder. I tried not to growl in primal hunger at his aggressive antics.

" Isn't that better when you ask?" I pant out, licking my lips at the sight of his hips curving towards my hand.

" Shut up, Mage and just get on with it!" he snarled through a moan.

I let magic flow out of all my fingers, hitting different points on the brands lining his erection. His hips bucked against my hand and he started to rub against me, trying to help out with the movement. I finally obliged and started to pump him firmly like I did with myself. The hand with a lock on my hair pulled my face in close to his chest, his moans creating a buzz through his muscles and skin against my own.

"Grip me harder," he growled out, and I obeyed, earning a cry of delight.

I licked along the lines on his chest, painfully slow, making sure to savor the taste and feel of him shuddering under my touch. I would have complained at how forcefully he was handling my hair, but I had gotten used to it with previous lovers at this point. Instead I took it in, the lovely pain of his desperation for me. I smirked and decided to pop a hard nipple into my mouth, all the while letting tiny bits of electricity snap around my lips.

" What the hell are you-ah!" he threw his head back at the unfamiliar touch, breath seeming to escape his lungs for a moment.

He coughed and came back, clutching my head hard against him, higher pitched moans vibrating through. I decided that it was a good time to free my own erection from the painful confines of my smallclothes, rocking a bit to get them off with one hand while still pleasuring Fenris. I was known for that. Quick hands that turned tricky in bed.

I had missed this.

I gasped into his chest as I took my own aching length into my hand, noticing the extra jolt of pleasure I got from the lightning myself.

I suppose could see a bit why I was becoming irresistible to him. I grinned as he continued to pull and press against me, his breathless moans become more urgent. I looked up to watch his face as I bit down softly on his nipple and increased the amount of energy I was putting into my fingers.

" Anders!" he cried out to me, eyes shooting wide open as his cock started to twitch with the promise of orgasm.

I quickly decided in the heat of the moment it was not going to hurt if I pulled my head away and slid my lips over the head of his cock as he came. He looked down at me, shocked, but seemed to care less as he shot his hot seed down my mouth and throat. I kept pumping him as he came, bringing a couple extra pulses from him. Both his hands dug into my scalp as he shuddered and finally slumped breathed hard, shaking as he tried to keep himself steady by my hair.

I slipped my tongue around the tip of his dick to make sure he was all clean, all the while savoring the salty,musky taste of him, slightly sweet with lyrium. My lips popped off of him, and he was still having trouble getting his breath back. I pulled back and tipped his chin up to mine so that I could see his eyes glowed, along with his other tattoos. At this point we almost had candlelight with how brightly he shone.

He was beautiful, and I wanted to tell him so as my eyes glazed over with wonder at him.

But I kept my mouth shut, thinking he would smack me upside the head for a comment like that. So I let him stay like that, looking so utterly sexy and spent, sweat dripping onto my fingers.

" That was not so bad, now was it?" I asked, grinning up at him, eyebrow raised.

He peered down at me, trying to glare a bit, but too worn out and blissful to put any effort in. Instead he just looked like he had been ravaged by me and he knew it. My heart pounded hard in my chest.

Let this not be a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

I swallowed in a small amount of fear, but reached out to touch his face. He let me, for a second, then narrowed his eyes. I blocked my chest by crossing my arms over it, but he instead hopped up, erection bouncing slightly. I tried not to notice. I wrinkled my brow in confusion. He started to go through his things, finally producing his leather belt.

I tilted my head, wondering what he wanted to do with it, until he came over to kneel behind me, agilely wrapping it around my forearms and buckling it. I did not't struggle, letting him do as he pleased. He came back into my vision and straddled me again.

" I don't want you touching me...I want you to learn to send the mana out at more points than just your mouth," he said, voice low and almost seeming to mask a groan as he looked at me.

" Besides, I feel like it's time for you to be captive for once," he says, pushing me to lay down on the bed rather harshly.

" Kinky, Fenris. I did not know you liked this sort of thing," I grinned at him.

He sighed and came up to force me into a rough kiss, teeth and tongue dominant between us. He pulls back from me, and I raise an eyebrow.

" Keep that damn mouth shut or I will gag you, too," he spits, running his hands down my chest, causing a whimper to catch in my throat at the energy that his tattoos seemed to be giving off.

It seemed like it sort of worked both ways, his brands igniting pressure points in which my spiritual magic came flowing to like a wave. I had not noticed before, but the magic was attracted to the tattoos, like some sort of magnetism. I could not understand it, but somehow we had created a strange bond between my body and his. He groaned as he started to suck on my neck, making me shiver with delight.

I bit down on my lip and closed my eyes, focusing on his touch. Fingertips down my chest, followed by his tongue and teeth, gently nipping at the bare skin. My body shook and I found myself pulling against the belt, wanting to just press his entire body against mine. Wanting to touch him so badly. My fingers were still holding all my primary magic, and without control, wanted to reach out toward his skin.

He chuckled, which I had not really heard...ever. Even if it was because of me. I always wished I could get him with a sly joke or two, but he had never budged. But there he was, a small smile on his lips as his tongue slid further and further down my abdomen.

" F-fenris?" I asked, worried at his behavior.

He took a second to shush me, holding up my smallclothes, to which I bit a lip and shook my head. He but them back and I watched as my aching erection came closer and closer to his lips.

His lips.

Deliciously soft lips.

He stopped at a patch of skin right before my cock, and I growled in frustration.

" Now, you know how I feel around you. That healing magic does more to me than you think, stupid mage," he says, biting my inner thighs a bit hard as he roughly pried my legs apart.

My body jerked and I wanted to tell him to mind the soft skin there, but it was really too late for that. He bit down hard on my hip, causing me to jerk and shout as I felt the teeth break skin. But I would admit, it was not entirely disagreeable. A bit different than the first had been.

Apparently he got fed up with my noises and stuffed my underclothes into my mouth, to which I sighed. Then I got a bit worried where he would bite next. He went to the other hip, and I braced myself for the pain as he bit in again. He held his teeth in place longer this time. He waited until I felt much more blood escape. It was less painful, somehow.

" Your magic is figuring out where to go, steadily, adapting," he says, licking at the blood and smearing it up my lower stomach.

" Sorry, I might have a little thing for mage blood," he shrugs, grinning at me while my cock twitched without any attention.

"Have a little taste," he says, reaching up to take the cloth out and planting another hard kiss on my lips.

He tasted of blood, lyrium, and sweat. It was a rather amazing combination. I sucked on his lip, bringing as much of his flavor into my mouth as I could, as it drove me crazy. My body burned with desire, craving release more than anything I could think of. I didn't care if he killed me afterward. I just needed...

Oh, Maker.

After tiring of teasing me, he had moved promptly down to lick the tip of my cock. I moaned loudly and arched up toward his face, to which he strongly pushed my hips down again.

" No. You will suffer in pleasure until you can take it no longer," Fenris whispered, breath tickling my erection.

I whimpered as he pressed on my hips to keep them down as he agonizingly took the tip into his mouth. I shivered as a wave of pleasure crashed through to where he was teasing. He sensed it as well, finally smirking before taking me completely into his mouth like he had sucked on my fingers the morning before. Like he was starving, and my manhood was the only thing that could satisfy him. His digits shook on me as he groaned, vibrating my skin beneath him.

It felt-

I could just-

Maker's breath!

It hadn't been so long that I had forgotten how nice a blow job was, but it was never like this. Energy pooled under his busy lips and mouth as he started to bob up and down on my erection. The only thing reminding me that this was the mortal world was the cut of the leather into my arms as I tried not to struggle under him. I could feel myself in danger of coming much sooner than I had expected with this treatment.

" Fenris, I-I'm gonna come...y-you can-uhn-pull it out," I barely managed to utter, my cock twitching in possibly the most astounding orgasm I had ever experienced up to this point in my life.

I was going to come hard, and if he didn't get his mouth off right this second...

" F-Fen..ris!" I screamed, body jerking and trembling as my toes curled.

Even he could not hold me down. I felt the sweet release as my seed pumped into his hot mouth.

He had refused to stop.

If I did not believe in the Maker, I would have called Fenris my god at that moment.

" A-Andraste's...fucking...knickers. What the hell..." I breathed out heavily, unable to gain my composure as my body buzzed with magic and pleasure, almost threatening to make me come again.

I closed my eyes and panted, not caring about the stupid leather belt, body spent completely. Fenris smirked down at me.

I had never seen...this side of the elf.

" It won't stop, Fenris. It's not stopping..." I laughed, feeling as if I was going crazy in a literal sense.

I would have to research this.

It was completely ridiculous.

And Fenris was ridiculously sexy.

Maker, I almost wanted him to top me, instead.

He came up to grin at me,eyes scanning over my body, reaching back to undo the belt. I hardly noticed my hands becoming free as I raised them above my head and plopped them down. Fenris came up close to me and I brought him down into a fierce kiss, which in retrospect, was probably not helping me calm down. As we broke apart, I noticed the shining brands on his tongue.

Maker, his tongue.

" Is it supposed to do that?" I ask, pointing to his mouth, amazed I was able to make conversation feeling like this.

" I don't think all my tattoos are always visible unless enough mana has come into contact with them," he says, eyes hooded in pleasure as well due to the joining of our magics.

I nodded, not knowing if I cared about what was behind the logic of it. I found some strength to finally pull my covers up.

Fenris was curled up next to me, like a million wishes had been granted this night.

I was worried that he was secretly a desire demon trying to tempt me. But Justice usually kept them far away. I could tell that it was still Fenris. He was being influenced by my magic, changing so drastically around me.

How could we go from lethal enemies to...lovers overnight?

One touch?

He mentioned that my healing spells did something to him?

Ugh. I could think later.

My mind was spinning. His snowy white head was pressed against my upper arm, body arching toward me. I think he was more exhausted than me. I could not have-...well...sucked anyone off after that experience.

He had stamina and strength, I had to hand that to him.

I felt my lids grow heavy, and I pulled up the fur and cloth over us. He seemed to be drifting off, already, so I softly put an arm around him, drifting off into rather peaceful sleep for a former Warden...

" Blondie...Psst! Anders!" I awoke to a whisper in my ear.

I blinked and saw Varric crouched next to me near the entrance of the tent.

" I was sent to wake you two up. You know I would never discriminate your sexual partnerships, but doesn't he want to kill you? A little unhealthy for you, don't you think?" he kept his voice low.

Oh.

Shit.

I looked next to me, and there was Fenris, spooning me from behind, still dozing.

" Um. It's not what it looks like?" I said with a cheeky smile, realizing I had been caught.

He sighed in good humor, but still talked like Fenris was a dangerous animal that should not be awoken.

" He had a lot to drink last night. If that's the case, then you should get out of there. Even Hawke is scared of him in the morning," he says softly.

I stare seriously back at him.

" You can't tell anyone about this. He will have my head, heart, and whatever fun things he decides to pull out of my body as well," I whisper back.

Varric shrugs and holds back a chuckle.

" You have my promise. I swear on all my wealth, my manhood, and guild standing that I will not breathe a word. Nobody would believe it, anyway," he says, leaving and doing the tent back up.

" Thank you," I say, relieved at having the good luck of him finding us besides Hawke or Isabela.

He can be heard in the distance talking to Hawke," The elf is hung over. Blondie needs more beauty rest, and he's having a bad hair day."

" Fine, fine. Fenris is no good at this type of arrangement anyway. Too many mages. Merrill, you're the doctor for the day. Now don't cut yourself too much over it, though," I could hear Hawke bark out.

I chuckled softly and looked to the man beside me. He looked docile, content, and lovely. I was pretty sure a kiss on the head was out of the question, still, so I had to stop myself. I was a pillow talking, cuddling kind of guy, at least when I was in love. Fenris really was not. I was still amazed at the night before, and the fact he had stayed in my bed. Hopefully he wouldn't be too surprised.

I certainly never had so many problems with a lover before this.

Nor quite as many pleasures.


	5. Chapter 5

I found myself reaching out to touch that slumbering face, hate gone from his features.

Wait.

Wait, wait!

What was I thinking about a second ago?

What did love have to do with this?

Going back to my thought earlier, it was true that I had never stayed the night unless I felt genuinely attached to them. I fell easily...

But that was not the bloody point!

This damn elf was such a pain.

But a pain I felt fine enduring if it meant I could be near him.

Oh great, you old sap.

Look what in the Blight you have done.

You have fallen in love again.

With this ridiculous man that hates you.

You bloody fool.

I pulled my hand back, trembling slightly. I went through the thoughts rushing through my mind, some of them logically pointed out by Justice, whom I told to shut up. There was no doubt that I had cared for Karl. But I had never told him about much. We were always busy running and taking out our need on each other.

Fenris.

I found myself wanting to tell him everything, even if he laughed and called me every good insult he could. I wanted this, right here. I wanted to wake up next to him, again. My face was heated, looking down at the handsome face next to me.

Damn it.

He was so cute when he was not glaring at me.

Yet he was also cute when he was glaring at me.

I sighed, delicately reaching my face down to kiss him on the forehead. He stirred slightly, soft lips letting out a small gasp of air as he slept. I could not figure out whether to let him wake up to my face or leave. My heart fluttered and I started to panic. He would be sober.

What if all of this was a drunken mistake?

What if never wanted to see my face again?

I tried to calm myself down, deciding to gently try and coax him awake. Perhaps he would not be as mad as I thought. I ran a hand down his face, over his chin where the lyrium brands sat. He shivered as I touched them, eyes closing tightly as he wrinkled his nose. I traced the burns down his neck to his collarbone, making sure not to use any magic. His eyes slowly opened, leafy green eyes showing him being a little disoriented.

I wanted so badly to bust out a horrible phrase to cut the tension I could feel. He blinked, groaned a bit in annoyance to the light, seeming to be a bit hung over. I tried my best not to look smug or scared, Maker help me. His eyes finally registered my profile and they widened. They showed slight confusion for a second, then he sighed. His dark skin obviously began to flush and he bit his lip as he flopped over to turn his back to me. He seemed to be battling a couple different emotions, strange sighs and murmurs of Arcanum leaving his lips.

I could not help but smile at the adorable antics of him not knowing exactly what to do with the fact I was next to him, naked, and that he had been holding onto me in the middle of the night. I threw my side of the bed sheets and fur off, revealing the fact that I indeed had my normal case of morning wood. I sighed, cursing my anatomy for not ever wanting to cooperate, and stretched my arms above my head, wincing slightly as I felt a slight burn of pain at my wrists. Some of the skin had been rubbed a bit raw, pink and small amounts of scabbing formed where the leather had bitten in the night before.

I smirked to myself at the memory, my cock giving an appreciative twitch at the thought. Fenris had turned over slightly, burned hand over his face, rubbing his eyes. The sheets were slightly pushed down as he moved his arms, displaying more of his bronzed chest littered with intricate designs. I bit my lip as my cock pulsed again at the sight. I instead tried to focus on how sleepy he looked, scowls not quite possible as he was not awake enough.

" How did you sleep?" I asked and immediately felt like an idiot.

He sighed huskily, slight groan of annoyance. His face seemed to be blushing further, his eyes darting to my body and away so fast that I almost did not catch it.

" That bad, eh? Or are you really not a morning person?" I asked, trying to make things seem less awkward.

" Peaceful, but also restless. Are you happy, mage?" he stated, sitting up himself, covers falling down to reveal the carved hip bones that I had been gripping the night before.

" About...um..last night...and...I wanted..." I stammered, face heating in embarrassment as I had no idea how to approach him.

" It was not your fault. I was the one who initiated it. Your spiritual energy was calling to me again. I could not stop myself. Do not talk like that, it makes you sound like a fool," he said, quite a bit less grumpy than I expected, almost apologetic.

" I am sorry. I just could not tell...you were very drunk," I mentioned, running a hand through my hair.

" What is it like? Me sucking on your cock?" he asked, bluntly.

" I'm...sorry? Um...well...it...feels quite amazing, really," I said, not expecting such a plain question from him.

" Only getting a small taste of it, I was curious," he said, still flushing, but keeping his composure quite well for what we were speaking about.

" Wait. Have you not..." I started, not sure how to ask the obvious question.

" I have only given it, mage. I merely wondered if I was still decent at it," Fenris said, making my mouth almost fall down in shock.

The fact that we were talking so civil about sucking off was...a bit of madness.

" Due to the lyrium, or maybe your skill, it's probably the best I have had," I stated quietly, partly hoping that he did not hear me.

Maybe he was still slightly drunk. The Fenris I had come to know would never talk like this.

Never.

He chuckled huskily, closing his eyes. I did not know whether to be glad or afraid of the sound. He propped his legs up, leaning back onto his arms, chest stretching.

He ran a hand through his hair and his face got serious, gazing towards the side of the tent.

My body temperature was rising quickly as I thought about making him come, again. I felt a bit ashamed, and the morning light made it easy to see everything that we had to offer. Without saying a word, I crawled on top of him, pressing warm skin against skin. My lips dove down to catch his in a heated kiss, all the while shudders of pleasure finding their way to my groin.

He whimpered in a bit of protest for a second, but eventually gave into me, tongue and lips roughly meeting mine. His arms reached up to pull me in closer, one hand pressing me hard against him with a tug of my hair. Teeth bit into lips, groans and sighs of pleasure escaping our mouths. I pulled myself back, not worrying too much about the harsh grip on my locks. He tried to bring me back down, but I smirked and pulled the rest of the sheets off of his nude body.

His cock was hard, like mine, standing proudly and twitching as it ached for attention. I immediately let my head drop down to catch the throbbing organ in my mouth, swirling my tongue over the hot tip. The lines of lyrium tingled under my tongue, and I groaned, gripping his hips under my fingers as I shoved him down my throat. My nose brushed against his lower stomach every time I bobbed up and down on his thick shaft, all the while choked cries coming from his mouth.

He thrust himself into my mouth vigorously, like an animal in heat, body shuddering as he groaned out strings of words in Arcanum. I was pleased to hear swearing and other screamed things about how good it felt falling from his lips. I picked up my pace, reaching up to pinch a dark nipple between my fingers, earning a sharp and loud moan from the elf. I concentrated on my mana flow, pushing it into my tongue, the reaction of the magic meeting lyrium a symphony of pleasure jolting through me.

Fenris threw his head back roughly, fingers digging into my scalp desperately as he hollered. I let a finger slowly run down his hipbone to his balls, giving them a hefty squeeze before dragging my finger down to circle his puckered entrance softly. I split my energy up, letting some crackle through my finger to his skin. He sputtered and arched his hips in surprise and ecstasy, knocking his cock deep into my throat as he came, hot and hard into my awaiting mouth. I swallowed it down, once again savoring the soft taste of lyrium within it, groaning into the pulsing skin.

He shook violently for about ten seconds, then collapsed back onto the bed, breathing heavily. I popped my mouth off of his softening member and licked any stray saliva and cum from my lips. I found myself panting due to the contact with his tattoos. My tongue was buzzing with a warm pleasure, my head swimming as I looked down at the spent elf. I crawled back on top of him, seeing that he was holding a hand on top of his face. His face was obviously flushed underneath as he tried to catch his breath.

" Fenris?" I asked, smirking and trying to pry the hand away to see his adorable blush.

He did not answer, hand strong and resistant to let me see him.

" Oh, come on. Was it really that bad?" I chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

Still no answer. I cocked an eyebrow in confusion. I then got a rough push to the chest, finding myself falling backwards onto the bed as he shoved me away. He stood, not looking at me, hiding his face as he turned from me. I stared in shock as he found his clothing and dressed quickly, throwing his sword over his back and leaving the tent. I had seen his face, bright red. He looked more embarrassed than angry.

I blinked, running my fingers through my hair and flopping down on the bed, stretching my body out.

Figures.

He was a strange man. I thought that I was figuring him out, but it seemed that I was wrong. I lay there, contemplating how I would approach him, again.

Would I even want to?

Yes. I probably would. But for now, I let myself doze off, wondering what I had done this time. I awoke to the sounds of laughing and the smell of roasting meat. I shrugged on my robes and trousers, a bit disoriented after earlier events. I stepped out of the tent, walking over to the returning party. Hawke and Varric were discussing business while Isabella was teasing Merrill about some sort of earlier blunder.

" Blondie! Have a nice nap?" Varric asked as I walked over.

I thought about saying, " No, I really did not," but thought better of it.

" Yeah. I did, thanks. I feel a bit better," I said, putting on my best grin.

I tried not to look around for Fenris. I used my peripheral vision to scan the site, but could not see him anywhere. Had he run off? I decided not to ask, just not to arouse suspicion. Instead, I asked for some wine to drown my confusion and ate next to Merrill, asking her if she had been fine healing. She cheerily blushed and said that it was not really her thing, mentioning that I did it much better. All of us laughed and I heard about how they had run into a large dragon, and Hawke had nearly gotten his head bitten off.

" Oh, come on! I was fine!" he said, punching Varric playfully in the shoulder.

" I don't know, Hawke. I think Bianca saved you from being dragon food," he shrugged.

I smiled and joked along, secretly worried about where Fenris had gone off to. I knew he could handle himself, but he had just got up and left.

Did anyone else even notice?

" Where's the broody elf?" I finally managed to ask, looking around.

" Ahh, he found us as we were coming back. He said he needed to head back, that he was expecting word about something important," Hawke said, not seeming bothered.

I nodded, wondering what kind of lie he must have made up to go back to Kirkwall. I tried not to show the disappointment and confusion on my face as I stared at the meat on the stick. I asked for some wine, deciding that Justice was going to have to deal with it. I wanted to drown the strange reality that had suddenly taken hold. I downed more and more, finding the memories fade a bit, letting me forget about my troubles for a little while. I let myself chat drunkenly with everyone, until Hawke insisted that I go to bed due to my words slurring.

I fell into bed, drifting into sleep, head spinning too much to worry about much of anything else. I dreamt of Fenris. I dreamt of his moans and the way his body shuddered under my touch. I dreamt that he was glowing brightly under me as I pounded away into him. My eyes shot open and I found myself alone in the dark silence of the night. I felt a warm wetness creeping around my belly, and looked down the sheet to see that I had come in my sleep. I groaned, knowing that it was going to be annoying to get out of the fur.

Stupid elf.

Making me want you so badly.

I got up early that morning, groggy with a throbbing headache. The sunlight hurt my eyes as I went and washed up the dry mess from the sheets, fur, and my skin. I cursed Fenris, but could not do it properly with the way I felt. I dragged my legs back to camp and hung up the bedding to dry, making a fire for myself. Eventually, the others woke up and we all packed the supplies and tents. We made the hike back to Kirkwall, all the while, I tried to be cheerful, despite my annoyance with my body and with the elf.

After everyone had gotten back home, Hawke came down to my small hovel in Dark Town to insist we all get a couple rounds at the Hanged Man. I did not want anyone to think that there was something wrong, so I agreed, cheerily chatting with him about business as we made our way there.

Except for Fenris, the entire group sat in Varric's suite, chatting about weapons, whores, and old tales of youth. There was laughing and teasing. Aveline had shown up, trying to keep a straight face, but had eventually given into Isabela's inquiries about her sex life.

" Where is Mr. Broody?" Isabela finally asked, apparently also out of the loops as I was.

Hawke gulped down a bit of ale and nodded.

" He says that he got some contact that may help him find his sister. I'm not quite sure. He's been distant to all of us, lately. But it seems to be the way he is," he said, shrugging and taking another drink.

" Ahh. I never know what's going on in that head of his. I suppose we might never know," Isabela shrugged, stretching her arms like a cat, then curling up against Hawke.

Varric, who was sitting next to me, leaned in closely and quickly so the others could not hear.

" You might want to make sure he's alright. You are the healer and all. Perhaps he needs some company. He has been more broody than usual."

I nodded, thanking him for the advice. I told everyone that I needed to take care of some business at the clinic, and left. I wondered through the cold night, ascending the steps to High Town. I was lucky that I remembered where he lived, otherwise I would have gotten lost, since I was not up here very much. I came up to the large house. It was dark and quiet as I came up to the door and opened it.

I crept through the old, untidy mansion, wondering how many people it would take to clean it up. Fenris certainly could not by himself, no matter how skilled he was in other things. I made sure to tiptoe, every footfall sounding loud against the silence. I saw a dim light coming from the upstairs bedroom. I kept my pace slow and non-threatening, so that he might know whomever was visiting, was more friend than foe. I ascended the stairs, trying to swallow my fear. I had no idea how he would react to seeing me. I could only hope that he was not violent.

I pushed the door open slowly to Fenris looking out the window. A letter was on the desk, hastily opened and touched, but set down multiple times, it seemed. He was looking over Kirkwall, scars on his bare chest were hard to see in the candlelight. His chin was propped up on one knee, the other folded under it. I noticed a number of bottles on the desk, floor, and on the small space near his window where he stared. One rather lovely bottle was in his hand. He seemed almost like he was meditating.

A very small shiver ran visibly over his spine. I could swear that the burns slightly lightened as I came closer to the large bed.

" What can I do for you?" he asked, not bothering to look back. I could tell that he knew who I was. Or at least his body did. It did not change his posture. He did not seem angry.

" I was worried. The others were as well. I decided to come talk to you, apologize for my behavior. I am very...eager sometimes and it gets into my head that I could have anyone I wanted if I may convince them. If this caused you any pain, I am sorry, Fenris. I was being selfish, but..."

I cut off.

What would I bloody say?

" I love you, you big sod," then embrace him?

If I valued my manhood, I felt it was not the best choice right now. It was too...cuddly.

" Worried? Why? I have mentioned that business was coming through. It was personal and I believed Hawke understood. I don't see how it has anything to do with you," he says, taking a gulp of the wine, which I had noticed, even due to my lack of knowledge of alcohol, was the best you could find in Kirkwall.

I fidgeted, uncomfortable at how calm and cold he was, acting like nothing had happened. I wanted to ask him a million questions, tell him a thousand things. I wanted to smack him for running off like that and then acting like this. His eyes were glazed over, tipsy. I gathered my courage and sat down on the bed next to him. I reached out reluctantly, setting a hand softly on his shoulder.

He did not move, even to shrug me off.

" What do you want, Anders?" he asked, sighing

My heart fluttered slightly as he said my name. It was usually "mage" or " idiot" or "healer". My name on his lips was rather beautiful. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again. I did not know what to say.

" If you have nothing to say to me, you may leave," he said coldly.

" What happened, Fenris? Did I ...do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" I asked, desperate for an answer.

He was silent for a few moments, then groaned.

" You would not understand. It is impossible to explain. There is no point," he stated.

I shook my head, reaching out to turn his head to me so that I could gaze into his leaf green eyes. They had a slight fear inside them, his face pink with alcohol. But I was pretty sure he was blushing as well. He made no move to take my hand from his chin. We sat there for what seemed like an eternity, staring into each other's eyes. I finally leaned forward, softly pressing my lips against his.

I did not use my tongue. It was not a kiss of lust. I was one of comfort. One of tenderness. It seemed to surprise him, but slowly he gave into it, moving his lips slowly against mine. I gently pressed my hands against the back of his head, and he set the bottle aside on the windowsill. It was altogether a different kind of kiss. It was not rough. It was like I was melting into him, soft touches dancing across skin.

I pulled back, opening my eyes to look back into his. He looked into mine, eyes half shut, lips partly open. I ran my fingers down his face, and smiled as he leaned into the touch, eyelashes fluttering shut. He was beautiful, especially when he was under my fingers. Even as my groin ached for him, I ignored it and instead kissed him gently once more, lowering him slowly onto the bed.

He did not resist, fingers finding the small of my back and behind my neck. He sighed into my mouth, his tongue slithering into my mouth. Mine slid against his, almost painfully slow. But my whole body shuddered in bliss as our mouths moved against each other. As much as I wanted to tear his trousers off, I resisted, letting myself enjoy the tenderness from him.

We broke apart again, his lips swollen and his face pink. He breathed slowly, looking away in what might have been shame.

" I remembered things. Things that I would never want to know," he whispered, biting a lip.

I brushed some hair back from his face, nodding.

" I'm sorry," I uttered.

We lay there in silence for a while, my fingers brushing his skin, his eyes gazing into mine. I wanted to make those memories go away. I did not want to imagine what he might have seen.

" Just so you realize, it was...very pleasurable," he finally whispered, face becoming red in embarrassment.

I smiled, chuckling softly.

" Good," I uttered back.

He could not let his eyes meet mine after that statement, which was fine. I did not know if I wanted to understand what he had seen. Instead I let my body curl into his and relax, relieved that I was touching him again. I pretended to close my eyes, and I saw him gazing at me, eyes running up and down my face. I smiled to myself and brought him closer to me, finally drifting off into a warm sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The nightmares were always there. I could not stop them. Neither could Justice. In the Fade, as a Grey Warden, there was nothing I could do but bear it. The demons screamed, smelling of death. I heard Fenris calling my name, and I watched as he got further and further from me, the horde swallowing me up. I was frozen. My body rigid, the grotesque darkspawn biting and tearing into me. I could not scream, nothing came out but silence.

" Anders!" This was louder, and a sharp pain in my face finally roused me from my sleep.

I was curled up tightly into myself, Fenris holding me tightly by the shoulders. My vision sharpened and I saw what actually seemed like concern on his face. He sighed as he saw I was awake, closing his eyes and frowning.

" Sorry, sometimes I sleep heavily," I said, trying to smile despite the bile building in my throat at the haunting images.

" You were doing more than that. What in Thedas is wrong with you? You always toss and turn. Sometimes you whimper. It is disconcerting," he stated, a flush on his face as he looked into my eyes intensely.

" It's the burden of the darkspawn blood. Grey Wardens. We have to live with it. It is not something I can control. I did not mean to alarm you," I uttered, reaching out to touch his face.

He jerked away, annoyed. He huffed, looking away from me for a moment, but then turned back around to gently wipe some tears from my eyes. I was not aware that I had been crying in my sleep, again.

" One should not have to weep while they slumber," he said bluntly.

For the way he was looking at me, his fingers were gentle. I was beginning to wonder if he had actually been worried. Perhaps that was why he was so irritated.

" I'm fine. I'm used to it," I said, trying to reassure him.

He ran a hand through his hair.

" I'm hungry. Would you like something to eat?" he asked, obviously trying to distract himself from showing any sort of affection for me.

I smiled softly, amused at his antics.

" Sure, that would be nice," I answered, and he nodded, leaving me there on the bed.

I calmed my breathing down, letting myself remember that reality was mostly better than my nightmares. I looked around the room and decided to pick up some of the bottles and set them aside, tidying up a little bit. I walked over to the letter, narrowing my eyes for a moment. I was not aware that Fenris could read. The last time I checked, he could not.

Perhaps someone had taught him. I smiled to myself as I thought about him glaring at Varric or Hawke as they tried to teach him. Maker forbid Isabella tried to teach him with her 'friend fiction'. I picked it up, looking it over.

"She is alive and well. I have kept an eye on her, and she does not seem to be under the former employ of M.D. I will provide more intricate information when I receive it. I will also send word about her,soon. Thank you for your business."

My eyes widened. He had been busy. I could understand why he would be so obsessed with it. If I had forgotten everything that had happened to me before I merged with Justice, I would be desperate to talk to anyone who might know. I wondered if his sister was anything like him.

Broody and cold?

Part of me also wondered what she looked like, if she could possibly be as beautiful as him.

I doubted it.

But maybe I was just biased.

Fenris came back up, a platter in hand. A couple slices of cheese and apples lay next to a loaf of bread. He had also brought another bottle of wine, as well as two goblets. I thought about protesting about the drinking, but I felt like I needed the haze after waking up feeling disgusting. I smiled, setting the letter down.

He put the tray down on the bed, then came over and snatched the letter from me, but handled it like it was made of glass. He tucked it under a book and sat down on the bed.

" I am sorry. I was curious. I did not know you could read," I apologized, feeling like I might have violated his privacy.

He sighed.

" Varric taught me after our journey to the Deep Roads. It was not hard," he stated, pushing some cheese into his mouth.

I nodded, looking away. I grabbed up some of the food myself, and we ate in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally, he set the platter aside, sitting down next to me on the bed.

" I do not even remember what she looks like," he almost whispered.

" How pathetic. I can remember other horrible things when I am with you, but not the things that mattered."

I did not know what to say to that. I wanted to embrace him and just tell him that everything was alright. We would find his sister. Things would be better. Things would be good.

" You remember. I do not know if I even want to know what it was like before the burns. Perhaps most of it is best left forgotten," he said, sighing and looking out the window.

It was very early in the morning, the sun only barely lighting up the dark sky.

" I do not think I could live without knowing what it was like before Justice. Even though the Circle was rather bothersome, things were normal. Well, as normal as they could be. I don't remember my mother and father, either. They gave me away as soon as they discovered I had magical ability. The sods. If I did not have the good memories of messing around the Circle and fighting along side the Grey Warden Commander, I would be a sad, sad man," I uttered, looking into his eyes to figure out what he was thinking.

He nodded. Then he surprised me by leaning over and catching my lips in his own, hands crawling up to my shoulders. I closed my eyes, letting my hand gently press the back of his head.

" Stop talking," he breathed against my mouth, pushing me down on the bed.

" Mmm," I whimpered into his mouth, fine with enjoying him taking charge.

His hands fiddled with my robes, undoing the straps that were not already loose. He pulled my coat off, then lifted my robes over my head. I sighed in pleasure, smirking as he straddled me on the large bed. It was a mix of passion and softness. I could feel his desperation, both in his kisses and pressed against my waist. He rubbed his hips against mine, my fingers fumbling with the laces on his trousers. He hissed as I brushed his rock hard erection, kissing me more frantically.

I slowly wiggled the pants down his legs, freeing his cock from the confines of the leather. He kicked them off, pressing the solid length against my clothed one. I groaned out as he squeezed his erection against mine, skin hot and twitching. His tattoos were starting to give off a more visible glow. I pushed my hips up against him again and again, hearing a husky growl escape his throat. He roughly pulled my underclothes off, my cock bouncing back against my lower stomach.

He grabbed both of our hard lengths in his hand, crushing them together and pumping his fist up and down. I arched against him, throwing my head back in bliss as the lyrium tickled as well as the sensitive skin. He moaned out to me, looking intently into my eyes, face flushed in pleasure and desire. I reached up and kissed him, his mouth meeting mine hungrily with teeth and tongue. I broke the kiss, looking up into pine green eyes as I caught my breath. I pressed a hand to his face, to which he leaned into, eyes half closing as his chest heaved.

" Fenris?" I whispered.

He breathed heavily, eyes snapping to mine. His gaze answered me, instead of words, full of euphoria and affection.

" May I take you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Those pine green eyes stared at me for what seemed like an eternity. Maybe trying to figure out if I was serious. Perhaps trying to find any doubt in my eyes of what I may have wanted. They bored into me, seeing further than I think I would ever let someone dare to. He slowed down with the movement of his hand, but kept the steady pace, making it hard for me to keep my face completely expressionless. His chest betrayed his feelings, heaving and jerking every so often as our erections twitched together.

But his lips were pressed to a solid line, eyes ever searching on his face. I could hear my own heartbeat feel like it would jump out of my skin as it pounded almost painfully in my ears. The only sounds present were the movements of air out of his nose and my small gasps that I could not keep contained. I started to shiver, having my body and eyes so exposed to him. I could not tell for the life of me what he was thinking.

Had he led me on this long, only to make the kill that much more satisfying?

Was he going to tie me up and top me right here, right now?

Was he going to drag me out of his house?

My eyes searched his for anything. He had the most incredible way of getting all emotion out of his expression. I looked up at him, trying to keep my confident exterior, but failing every second that he said and did nothing.

" Fenris, please. Please say something! Anything!" I begged to those eyes, like he were my very god, deciding my life and death.

He finally sighed and closed his eyes, leaving me to gasp in relief as the uncomfortably intimate connection was broken. Fenris was intimidating even when he was not glaring. That sense of knowing nothing when he stared at me...

" I...will allow it," he said quietly, this time color showing on his cheeks.

I could not tell if he had been making his mind up about my question this whole time, or just messing with me for amusement. I groaned out in pleasure and relief, body not set on curling up to protect myself.

" I promise you won't regret it," I whispered into his ear, rolling us over so that I was on top of him and taking his hand from both of our aching lengths.

A brief gasp escaped from his mouth as I drew his hand away, but he did not fight it. He merely looked up at me, then away every so often, focusing on mostly nothing on the wall. I could sense his nervous tension, thick enough to cut with his sword. I kept my pace calm and slow, planting kisses down his neck and collarbone. Then I moved down his stomach and around his glowing erection. It pulsed and shone as I got closer to it, and I smiled, thinking that I would tend to it soon enough.

My hands stroked down his hips and thighs, pressing them apart as I made my way lower. I glanced up to see him watching my actions, eyes half closed, muscles of his body unsure if they wanted to tighten up or not. I lightly pushed his legs to the side, giving me access to the eyeful that was there in front of me. His skin was just as bronzed down here, perfectly shining with sweat, lyrium burns swirling down from his cock into a thick line between his balls and all the way back up to the back of his spine.

I decided that a couple things were in order here, wanting to make this as comfortable as possible. By no means would he be a stranger to pain, but with this sort of pain, I did not want to disrupt any pleasure. I would not scare him off, now. I sang a couple words of magic under my breath, watching his face contort in slight worry. I grinned back down at him to reassure him things were fine as a slick, clear liquid formed and slid down my fingers.

I had not used these sexual spells for a while. I had not needed to. I tried not to think of the sad things that entailed, focusing on the fact that I was using them now. I gently pressed my middle finger against his entrance, the slickness dripping down onto the skin. There was a short intake of breath from him, like he was expecting me to force my way in right then. I shook my head and instead let the soft pad of my finger circle his sensitive hole. Even in the dim light of his tattoos, I could tell that a small flush was all over his body as he breathed. He was biting down softly on his lip, seeming to enjoy the touch.

I let my face bend forward, brushing the tip of my tongue against his slick cavern, the sweetness of the oil and his sweat a perfect combination.

"Ah!" he hissed out, not expecting such treatment, eyes rather wide as they gazed down at me.

I smirked at his reaction to the small point of my tongue, and gave him a lustful gaze before letting my entire hot mouth envelope him. His hips bucked up, but I had a good hold on his thighs, expecting the movement. A surprised moan escaped his lips, his hand clapping over his own mouth as he threw his head back. I started to alternate between kissing and licking at the puckering entrance, his legs shaking under me as he gasped and whimpered under me.

I took a breath and dipped the very top of my tongue into him, spreading the sweet oil along with my saliva. That earned me a husky grunt and choked moan of more astonishment. I looked up quickly to see him looking down at me like I had gone mad. His lips and fingers quivered, but tattoos glowed brighter as his body seemed to feel heightened pleasure. I pushed in further, and his hips in turn inclined. He writhed under my touch, clutching the sheets with his toes, disrupting them further.

I decided to finally push my middle finger into him, and it slid in quite easily. Fenris grunted at the unfamiliar feeling, but it did not seem like he was going to tell me to stop. I continued to ravage him with my tongue as I pressed my digit completely in. I had not bedded an elf in a while, but I could remember that they were only a bit smaller in proportion to humans. I wiggled my finger softly, finding my way to the nice little bundle of nerves inside of him. There was a choked gasp as I brushed over it. It did not seem like he had ever had anyone touch him in that way before. Legs shook more violently, but not out of fear. He was a whimpering mess under my fingers and tongue, and I grinned as I figured he did not know that it would only get better.

One of my hands reached up to grasp his hard length in my hand roughly, an arch of his back and a deep moan letting me know that there were no objections. I had gotten down the ability to move my magic around into different parts of my body. Letting it slip through my fingers was the easiest. I did not know how it would work out, with the way his body was reacting under me, but I pulled my mouth back and looked up at him. He swallowed hard as his eyes seemed to plead with me to move, to do anything.

I obliged, sending a wave of electricity through my fingers, making sure that they were in contact with his burns. His eyes grew wider than I had ever seen them, and he screamed in ecstasy as the magic connected within him. Instantly, he was coming hard onto his chest and neck, the hot liquid dripping down on the sheets beneath him as he shuddered violently under me. His entire body clenched, toes curled tight around the sheets, fingers digging hard into the mattress. Every pulse of his length brought a loud cry from his lips as he threw his head back, shutting his eyes tight.

I did not know it would warrant such a reaction. I smirked to myself, still watching him writhe under me, his orgasm seeming to never end. Finally, it seemed to stop, seed still leaking from the swollen tip. I noticed with an amusing thought that the liquid was glowing. It seemed like the interaction with my magic was literally pushing a small amount of the lyrium out of him as he came. His chest heaved violently. I had never seen him so breathless.

I crawled up his side, planting a kiss on his ear as he tried to stop shaking.

" I told you that you would not regret it," I whispered hotly into his ear, feeling him jerk at the sensitivity.

" You...are insane," he gasped out, sweat coating his body in a nice, thin sheen.

I observed the way that it made his burns shine even brighter, decorating his flesh in the most beautiful way. I chuckled.

" I know. But you obviously love it," I uttered, dragging my finger through the stickiness on his abdomen and popping it into my mouth.

He whimpered as he watched me suck on it like I would his cock, licking it clean. I reached down and gripped my length in my fingers, groaning as I finally gave myself some attention. The oil was still on my fingers, and I slicked it over my erection. Fenris watched me in interest and hunger, looking almost uncertain about what I would do to him next. I stopped myself from merely tossing off to his perfectly flushing face, leaning over to brush my moistened tip against his puckered entrance.

His body instantly tensed as he jerked slightly at the touch. I ran a hand over one of his soft thighs, bracing an arm around one knee as I threw his muscled leg over my shoulder. His foot pointed and flexed in anticipation as I rubbed myself against his sensitive hole.

" This might hurt for a minute of two, but just try to relax," I uttered ,kissing his calf and letting my prick push gently through the slick, tight ring of muscle.

He hissed, arching against me as I filled him. His hands clutched at the sheets under him, his eyes closed shut. I finally slipped myself all the way in, my blonde stubble brushing against his hairless balls. He grunted in pain, fidgeting under me. I took his other leg up onto my shoulder, holding him steady. I did not move, even as he pulsed around me tightly, unable to relax due to the pain of the stretch.

" Just breathe, Fenris. You need to stop clenching all your muscles," I whispered, giving his other calf another soft kiss.

" Ugh. Easy for you to say, you don't have this huge thing-ah-up your ass," he retorted, trying to do as I instructed.

I slowly felt him settling down, breathing steadier. I let myself grind into him a little bit, not pulling any amount of my length out. His hips bucked at that, a groan flowing out from his mouth. If he was uncomfortable, it seemed to be getting better. I started out slow, pulling just a bit out and pushing back in, letting him get used to the feeling. Every time that I was back in, I got a nice little gasp from him. He still refused to look down at me, embarrassed at the situation. I grinned, thinking about my own first experience, and could not blame him too much. Soon enough he would be fine.

I adjusted myself a little bit then picked up my pace, a smooth in and out making his back arch as he tried to direct me to the right spot. I obliged, angling myself so that I slid nicely against the bundle of nerves that had made him scream harder than I had ever heard. He whimpered under me, small groans making their way to my ears. I grunted, wanting so much to just crash into him like there was no tomorrow. Resisting, I remembered how I had wanted my first time to be slower and softer.

I looked up at his face, and caught him peering back down at me, a bit annoyed. I raised my eyebrows, wondering if I had hurt him.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" he grunted huskily.

I grinned back up at him.

" I don't want to hurt you," I answered, keeping my steady pace.

" Will you just start pounding into me? I'm getting a little bored," he growled, face flushed with having to actually say it.

" I'll fix it right away," I smirked, instantly pulling myself out and crushing back into him.

He cried out as I hit his lovely prostate, legs trying to kick out if it were not for my firm hold on his thighs. I slammed myself into him, the hot tightness overwhelming, like he was swallowing me up. The lovely friction was better than any hand would ever be, and I watched how gorgeous he looked underneath my own body. His muscles shuddered and his hips threw themselves up, legs violently pushing into my collarbone and feet wrapping around the back of my neck.

I had wanted this for so many years.

Aching and daydreaming of the day that would never seem to come.

But I watched the slick sweat shine over his body as his tattoos lit up brighter and brighter. I could not believe that it was real.

It was real, and so damn good.

Better than I had ever imagined.

My heart jumped as he stared at me hungrily, eyes pleading for as much as I could possibly give. I lost myself within him, reality becoming a blur as we cried out for each other.

I felt everything. I could smell his sweat, scent and seed all over his body. I could feel the steady beat of his heart below me. I could feel the cold air of the early hours flowing through the window over our bodies. I could taste him in my mouth, salty, sweet and metallic with lyrium. I saw the way that the brands flashed in time with his pulsing cock. I could almost feel tears welling up at the very experience of it.

I felt so alive.

So free.

My body was my own, once again.

Justice had no power over me.

This was mine, and only mine.

Fenris was mine.

I reached down and took his hardened prick in my fingers, stroking and pumping him up and down as fast as I rammed into him. His screams echoed off the walls, mixing with my grunts and moans. I took a deep breath and gathered all of my reserves, then let loose a combination of arcane and electrical magic through my cock. I instantly felt it interact with the lyrium, and I found myself yelling for mercy at the sheer amount of pleasure it brought forth. Fenris jerked violently under me, cum spraying hard as I continued to work his length.

" Anders! Oh, Maker, yes! Anders!" I heard him call out, face contorted in rapture.

I let myself call back to him, letting him know that he was all mine.

I did not know how loud we were.

I did not care.

The pleasure drowned out the sounds in waves of pure euphoria, rippling over and over inside our bodies. I had already started coming, but found myself unable to stop it. Every pulse of our connection to one another brought another spurt of liquid pleasure shooting deep into Fenris. He arched at every twitch of my dick inside of him, clenching in turn around me tightly. It felt as if it would never end, and I felt tears flowing out of my eyes as it was almost too much to bear.

After what seemed like an eternity, the yelling stopped. Fenris' whimpers and small groans were not ceasing, but I could tell it was because of how sensitive he had become. His length lay half limp in the puddle of warm cum that had pooled on his stomach and flowed up his chest and down his thighs. I sat there, bracing myself against his knee, gulping in air as I tried to muster the energy to glance up at Fenris. He was looking down at me, completely spent and lovely. His eyes showed so much more affection within them than I had ever been able to see.

They were the eyes one would give to a lover, a beloved. There was no doubting . I smiled softly up at him, readying myself to pull out. I did not want to bother looking at the mess of seed and oil that decorated Fenris. I instead clawed at the sheets up to him, flopping down beside him, unable to move. He turned his head slowly to me, chest still heaving, and I got a hint of a smile as he slowly dipped his head to press against my shoulder.

Maker, I was lucky.

So damn lucky.

Neither of us could move, bodies paralyzed after the overload of bliss. I watched through half-closed eyes as he fell asleep, and eventually found myself returning to the Fade, as well. It was the most peculiar thing. Nightmares were always there, from what I remembered.

But tonight, I was calm.

There was nothing crouching in the shadows for me.

Nothing but peace awaited me in my dreams.

Nothing but the dashing elf who I was now completely sure had captured my heart.


End file.
